Claiming A Commoner remake
by Vampire's Mate Named Mia
Summary: This is my idea of what happens next in the story Claiming A Commoner the summary is the same as Claiming A Commoner so in order to read this story you will have to read Claiming A Commoner to understand. After you read that read this.


**Claiming A Commoner remake**

**A/N For all that are going to read this story first you must read Claiming the Commoner the original one. Because this is just my version of what happens next in the story. All the credit and such is to be given to the original owner **Haine-hime**.**

**Chapter 3: **Meeting the Rest.

Haruhi felt little cold hands shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, there in front of her she could see a little boy.

He had blond hair and the cutest brown she had ever seen. She noted that he looked like he was a little younger than her.

She didn't understand why a child would be needed inside the castle.

"Haruhi can I go to sleep with you, I'm cold?" the little boy had asked her.

She didn't have a chance to answer before he had rapped his arms around her waist, and had slipped into bed next to her. When she looked down he was looking up at her like waiting for her to answer the question.

He looked so innocent so Haruhi said, "Uh...ok. But first what's your name?"

"I'm Mitsukuni, you can call me Honey," he said smiling at her.

"Ok Honey."

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Haruhi awoke to the sound of clapping.

When she looked up she could see Kyouya clapping. He was smiling mischievously.

She didn't know why they were smiling like that till she looked down to find that Honey was still sleeping head on her chest.

She started blushing furiously. She tried to get up but he still had a tight hold on her waist, and every time to get away his hold on her would just become tighter.

She really didn't want to wake Honey up, because he looked so peaceful well he slept. But it seemed that was her only choice so she cautiously shook the boy till he opened his eyes.

"It looks like you've kept to your bet," Kyouya said smirking.

Haruhi had no idea about the bet Honey had made last night with the other king vampires.

_Last night inside the meeting room_

"_Her sent is intoxicating, I will make you all a bet that I can sleep with her tonight. And if I do sleep with her you guys will each get me a cake."_

_Both the twin had said, "We're up to the bet."_

"_If we win..." One twin had started. "We get to kiss her the first time we see her." The other twin had finished._

"_That is a very absurd bet, how do you plan to get the girl to sleep with you?" Asking but knowing what the boy had meant about sleeping with her._

"_You are not sleeping with my daughter, you are just a little boy she will not sleep with you." Tamaki had said to Honey quite possessively._

"_Well, what do you think Takashi?" Honey asked._

'_Takashi' _**(In this story only Honey will call him Takashi and everyone else will call him Mori) **_just nodded letting them know they could do what they had wanted to do._

'What bet is Kyouya talking about?' Haruhi thought to herself.

Kyouya and Honey had tried their best to see what Haruhi was thinking about but had failed miserably on their attempts.

"You have very well kept to the end of bet with us, and I will inform them to let one of each of their servants to fetch a cake for you." Kyouya had said plainly to Honey like he hadn't just failed an attempt to just try and to see into the girl's mind.

Seeing that Haruhi was trying to get out of his tight grasp he let her go.

She would've almost immediately fall to the floor if it wasn't for Kyouya using his vampire speed to catch her by the waist.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he said noting that her face was flushed. He just had to smile softly at her response.

He let her go so she could stand by herself. "Kyouya can you please tell me what you were talking about when you said Honey made a bet?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Well if Honey hasn't told you it seems that I should tell you that last night he had made a bet that he could sleep with you. And it looks like he kept to his end of the deal." He said still smiling at her. He knew that she had known nothing of the sort and that's how he would keep to his end of the bet.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it afterward. She didn't know anything she could say to make this situation better.

A gurgling noise took her out of her thoughts, and it took her a little time to realize it was her own stomach that had made the noise.

She started blushing as soon as she realized it was her.

"Houshakuji will show you to the dining where you will eat after you bathe and dress in clothes that she will bring you."

When Haruhi opened the door she stood there her mouth wide open in awe of what she saw. She was standing in the most biggest room she had ever seen. There were tables with food everywhere.

Only now did she realize how starving she was. She ran to first seat she saw that was unoccupied and sat down.

'I wonder which one I should start eating first. They all look delicious, maybe I should start eating the bread it looks fresh. Or maybe some apples?'

She was stopped out of her thought by a boy sitting next to her that said, "You're drooling."

She immediately started blushing at what he had said, and wiped the drool away. She looked up at the boy sitting next to her. He had black hair, and light gray eyes. He showed no emotion towards her, and went back to eating.

She didn't know what to say so she just said, "Hi, I'm Haruhi."

In the blink of eye she's up against the nearest wall with him holding onto her waist with both of his hands.

She lookes up into his eyes and sees they've changed into a light red.

"Let me go," when she says that his eyes turn back to gray her go.

It's like he was in some sort of trance and just snapped out of it.

"I'm Mori," he says and goes back to his seat.

She as well goes back to seat and when she sits down. He then takes her wrist lowers his head to her ear and says he's

sorry.

She then decides to take a sip of her drink but accidentaly takes Mori's drnk and takes a sip.

She immediately spits it out and runs to the nearest bathroom inside a vast room. She turns the sink on and sips the wayter that she puts in her hand and drinks.

She does this over and over again until she knows the taste is out of her mouth.

"Hello," she turns around to find two boys smiling at her. They look two similar she knows they must be twins, and realize they're the Hitachin twins.

"You must be..." Koaru starts "Haruhi." Hikaru finishes.

They both walk over to her and each take one of her hands which they kiss.

**A/N Please review. And tell me what you think should happen next in the story.**


End file.
